Der Zauber einer Nacht
by Kylyen
Summary: Lily Evans hat einen großen Traum. Doch dann überschlagen sich die Ereignisse, was ist jetzt mit dem Abschlussball? Und was will James Potter schon wieder?


**Titel:** Der Zauber einer Nacht

**Autor:** Ich

**Paring:** Lily/ James (?)

**Genre:** Romanze

**Altersfreigabe:** Unbeschränkt

**Inhaltsangabe: **Lily Evans hat einen großen Traum. Doch dann überschlagen sich die Ereignisse, was ist jetzt mit dem Abschlussball?

**Disclaimer:** Die Figuren gehören der allseits geschätzten JKR, ich leihe sie mir nur aus und bekomme dafür (leider) kein Geld. Der Zauberspruch ist aus dem Netz übersetzt und soll Sehnsucht/ Wunsch bedeuten- Ist das falsch, bitte jede Beschwerden direkt ins I-Net, danke…

**Beta:** Mein GugiSchatzi! Hab ich und nutze ich, Verbesserungen bis zu 90 Prozent übernommen. Danke dir °knuddel°

**Anmerkung:** Die Story hab ich für einen Harry-Potter Wettbewerb geschrieben. Thema war Abschlussball/Abschlussnacht... Ich hatte sehr viel Spass dabei. Diese Story hat den vierten Platz belegt.

**Der Zauber einer Nacht**  
_by Kylyen_

„James Potter!" Lilys Schrei hörte man durch den halben Kerker.

James stand da und grinste. Ja, Lily sah so niedlich aus. In Gedanken, rief er sich zur Vernunft. Lily Evans war nicht niedlich. Die beliebte Rothaarig war zwar eine echte Schönheit mit Temperament und Charme, aber sie war nicht _niedlich_. Sirius hätte ihn sicher ausgelacht, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass er, James Potter, so über Lily Evans dachte.

Grinsend ging er auf das Mädchen zu. Gut, irgendwie tat ihm Lily schon leid, schließlich war der Eimer mit dem Froschlaich eigentlich für Severus gedacht gewesen. James und Sirius hatten nicht gewusst, dass auch Lily noch beim Zaubertränkelehrer gewesen war. Aber der Anblick alleine war einfach köstlich.

Remus schüttelte seufzend den Kopf, aber James konnte das kleine Grinsen in den Mundwinkeln des Werwolfes trotzdem sehen. Peter kicherte offen vor sich hin und Sirius Grinsen war ein Spiegelbild von dem auf James Gesicht. Theatralisch breitete dieser die Arme aus. „Was?", fragte er unschuldig. „Ich war das nicht."

Lily verdrehte die Augen und trotzdem war ihre Stimme gereizt. „Ich weiß genau das dies", ihr Finger deutet auf den Eimer mit dem verschütteten Froschlaich am Boden, „auf eurem Mist gewachsen ist." Um noch einmal zu verdeutlichen was sie meinte, wischte sie sich über die durchnässten Arme, der stinkende Froschlaich landete klatschend auf dem Kerkerboden.

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum immer ich schuld sein muss! Ach, und Lily? Hast du Lust, heute mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?", fragte James keck und immer darauf bedacht, zwischen sich und der stinkenden Lily einen gewissen Abstand zu halten.

Man konnte regelrecht sehen wie Lily rot anlief und tief durchatmete. Der Mistkerl versuchte es doch immer wieder. Trotzdem war ihr Antwort ruhig. „Danke James, aber ich habe immer noch kein Interesse daran, mich in irgendeiner Weise näher mit dir zu beschäftigen. Und du bist immer schuld, wenn so ein Scheiß passiert, du oder Sirius. Und nun wäre ich dir dankbar, wenn du mir aus dem Weg gehen würdest. Ich würde gerne duschen gehen." Mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen drängte sie sich an ihm vorbei, darauf achtend, dass zumindest ihr Umhang einmal den Seinen streifte.

James blickte Lily grinsend hinterher. „Darf ich mitkommen? Wäh!" Ehe James sich versah, hatte er neben dem dreckigen Umhang noch eine Hand Froschlaich im Gesicht kleben. Damit hatte sich zumindest für Lily die Antwort erledigt. Wütend stapfte sie davon.

Sirius lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Kerkerwand. „Merlin, dass sie so was immer so eng sehen muss?" Er konnte sich ein Lachen aber nicht verkneifen, als er James dabei beobachtete, wie er sich das Gesicht mit seinem sowieso schon dreckigen Umhang abwischte.

„Na ja", grinste Remus offen. „Nett war das ja auch nicht wirklich." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er sich fragend an James wandte. „Wieso versuchst du es eigentlich immer wieder, Krone? Ich glaube kaum, dass sie dir jemals eine andere Antwort als Nein geben wird."

Angesprochener drehte sich mit einem schiefen Grinsen im Gesicht um, mit der Hand versuchte er jetzt den Froschlaich aus seinem Umhang zu wischen. Seufzend gab er es schließlich auf und hob den Zauberstab. Flüsternd sprach er den Reinigungszauber, bevor er sich der eben gestellten Frage widmete.

„Die Prüfungen sind so gut wie erledigt, in vier Tagen ist der Abschlussball und ich werde vielleicht keine Chance mehr dazu bekommen. Vielleicht werde ich sie nie wieder sehen?"

„Wäre das so schlimm?", fragte Remus mit einem wissenden Blick auf James, dessen Wangen sich ertappt röteten. Sirius schnaubte und stieß sich von der Wand ab. „So ein Quatsch. Krone würde sich wegen der doch nicht so einen Kopf machen. Haben kann er schließlich jede. Lasst uns was Essen gehen."

Doch, wäre es James schluckte und folgte seinen Freunden zur Großen Halle. Im Gegensatz zu Remus hatte Sirius nämlich noch nicht begriffen, was seit einem Jahr für ein innerer Kampf in James tobte.

--°°--Rückblick--°°--

Es war zwei Wochen vor Ende des sechsten Schuljahres gewesen. James war zu dieser Zeit gerade mit Lisa Brown aus Ravenclaw gegangen. Und dann war da diese eine, verhängnisvolle Nacht gewesen. Vollmond war gerade vorbei und er und Sirius hatten sich einen riesigen Spaß daraus gemacht, Snapes Unterwäsche aus der Wäscherei zu klauen, sie rosa zu färben und sie mit kleinen Flügelchen versehen in der Großen Halle unterhalb der Decke herum fliegen zu lassen. Es würde am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück bestimmt recht lustig werden. Zumindest bis die ersten Lehrer kamen, aber die ließen sich immer viel Zeit. In jener Nacht damals…

Kinderlachen erfüllte den großen leeren Raum, bevor sich erste Bilder zeigten.

„Wir sind so stolz auf dich, Süße." Ihr Vater nahm sie in den Arm und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. Auch ihre Mutter hatte ein Lachen im Gesicht. Lily wusste, dass sie träumte und sie hasste diesen Traum. Diesen Traum? Nein, die Erinnerungen. Ihre Eltern waren so stolz auf sie gewesen, als der Brief von Hogwarts kam. Nun ja, zugegebenermaßen erst nach dem sie verstanden worum es ging, aber immerhin... Und auch sie, Lily, war so glücklich gewesen. Petunia hatte ihr so oft gesagt, dass sie zu nichts zu gebrauchen war, dass sie immer nur störte, dass aus ihr nie etwas werden würde. Und jetzt? Jetzt sollte sie eine Hexe werden.

Sie war so glücklich gewesen. Voll Stolz und Freude war sie in den Garten ihres Elternhauses gelaufen, um Petunia zu suchen. Sie musste es ihr unbedingt erzählen! Endlich konnte sie ihrer großen Schwester beweisen, sie war doch etwas Wert. Vielleicht würde Petunia dann nicht mehr so böse mit ihr sein, vielleicht würde sich Petunia ja sogar mit ihr freuen und sie endlich lieb haben?

Im Schlaf begann Lily zu zittern, sie machte sich ganz klein unter ihrer Bettdecke. Es war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Niemals würde sie das Gesicht ihrer Schwester vergessen, diesen Ausdruck des Ekels und der Abscheu, den Petunia aufgesetzt hatte. Einen Ausdruck, den sie ab diesem Moment immer für ihre kleine Schwester heraus suchte um ihr zu zeigen, dass sie alles nur viel schlimmer machte.

„Missgeburt!" „Mama und Papa freuen sich doch nur so, weil sie dich dann los sind!" „Du brauchst gar nicht wieder zu kommen, in Wirklichkeit wollen sie mit so einer wie dir nämlich nichts zu tun haben!" „Du bist so ekelhaft, so unnormal!" Worte, es waren doch nur Worte, Worte die sie nach diesem Tag im Garten immer wieder von Petunia gehört hatte und die tiefere Wunden rissen, als jedes Messer es gekonnt hätte. Dabei hatte Lily doch nie mehr gewollt, als ein bisschen Anerkennung von ihrer großen Schwester, die sie immer so geliebt hatte.

„Ich ekle mich vor dir!"

Lily schreckte aus ihrem Traum und konnte die Tränen nicht unterdrücken. Sie fühlte sich so dreckig, so ungeliebt. Hoffentlich weckte sie die anderen nicht. Sie konnte die besorgten Stimmen schon hören. „Was ist denn los, Lily" „Geht es dir nicht gut?" „Hast du schlecht geträumt?" Das wollte sie nicht. Nicht mehr. Nie wieder.

Wie sollte sie stark werden, wenn sie es nicht einmal schaffte, bei diesen Erinnerungen ruhig zu bleiben? Vorsichtig setzte sie die Beine aus dem Bett, suchte mit den Füßen nach ihren Hausschuhen und verließ, die Decke um die Schultern geschlungen, den Mädchenschlafsaal. Den Rest der Nacht würde sie bestimmt weinend und zitternd vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum verbringen.

„Das war so genial!" Sirius Lachen hallte durch den nächtlichen Korridor und James konnte sich sein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wenn Sniffi morgen aufwacht, wird er sein blaues Wunder erleben!" „Du meinst, sein rosa Wunder", flachste James. „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes." Sirius verschluckte sich fast an seinem Butterbier, welches sie neben allerhand anderer Kleinigkeiten zur Feier des Tages aus der Küche stibitzt hatten.

Als sie vorm Portrait der fetten Dame hielten, flüsterte Sirius noch immer kichernd „Phönixfeuer". Blinzelnd öffnete die fette Dame verschlafen die Augen und schaute sich skeptisch um. „Ist dort jemand?"

„Phönixfeuer!" hallte es durch den für sie leeren Korridor. Die Augen der fetten Dame wurden zu Schlitze. „Wer ist da? Das ist doch deine Stimme gewesen, Black?"

„Lass uns rein, du alte Veddel." Die fette Dame stützte die Arme in die Taille. „Und das war doch mit Sicherheit Mister Potter. Was habt ihr um diese Uhrzeit auf dem Korridor zu suchen? Wisst ihr wie spät es ist? Wenn ich das Professor Dumbledore erzähle…"

„Beweise es!", flötete Sirius. James schnappte nach Luft. „Tatze! Übertreib es nicht", flüsterte er.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr es seid! Ihr habt wieder diesen komischen Tarnumhang dabei, oder?" regte sich die fette Dame jetzt auf.

„Phönixfeuer!" Beim dritten Mal hallte Sirius Stimme laut durch den leeren Korridor. Man konnte nur erahnen, dass die fette Dame mit dem Fuß aufstampfte, dann aber doch widerstrebend zur Seite schwang. Sie wusste, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte, aber eigentlich mochte sie die beiden Rabauken sogar. Sicher hatten sie wieder irgendetwas ausgeheckt und morgen konnte sie beim Kaffeekränzchen im Portrait „Kaffee bei Prinzessin Molain" ihren Freundinnen davon erzählen. Kaum hatte sie sich hinter den beiden Rumtreibern geschlossen, als James und Sirius wieder zu lachen anfingen.

„Was denkst, du was Remus und Peter dazu sagen werden?", brachte Sirius schließlich hervor. „Keine Ahnung, aber…" „Pssst." James verstummte sofort. Schnell registrierte er ähnlich wie sein Freund vorher, dass im Gemeinschaftsraum scheinbar auch noch zu so später Stunde Leben herrschte. Leise schlichen die beiden unter dem Tarnumhang weiter. Mitten im Raum blieb James plötzlich stehen, er hatte das leise Weinen gehört und nach kurzem umsehen den roten Haarschopf, der sich über eine der Sessellehnen am Kamin befand, entdeckt.

„Mensch Tatze, das ist doch Lily, oder?" Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Scheint so. Ich glaube sie heult. Lass uns bloß zusehen, dass wir in unseren Schlafsaal kommen. Ich hab keinen Bock mich von ihr erwischen zu lassen." Mit diesen Worten schlichen die beiden Jungen leise die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf.

„Wo kommt ihr denn so spät her?", fragte Remus mit verschlafender Stimme, als die beiden endlich ihren Schlafsaal erreicht hatten und die große Tür von innen schlossen. „Lass dich überraschen", flüsterte Sirius, an ihre Tat erinnert, lachend zurück. „Morgen früh wirst du es sehen und nun schlaf weiter. Gestern war Vollmond, versuch dich ein wenig auszuruhen."

Remus nuschelte noch etwas Unverständliches und kurz danach war wieder sein gleichmäßiges Atmen zu hören. James hingegen war zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Er murmelte nur noch ein leise Gute Nacht auf Sirius geflüstertes „Nacht".

Es dauerte exakt 51 Minuten, bis James Potter es akzeptiert hatte: Er würde nicht einfach so einschlafen. Also lauschte er den Geräuschen seiner Zimmergenossen und als er sicher war, dass alle schliefen, stand er vorsichtig wieder auf. Genauso leise, wie er und Sirius in dieser Nacht die Treppe hinauf geschlichen waren, schlich sie James, in seinen Tarnumhang gehüllt, wieder hinunter. Unten angekommen, wandte er sich unsicher dem Sessel vor dem Kamin zu. Sollte er sich bemerkbar machen? Vielleicht etwas sagen? Warum Lily wohl weinte? Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass er sich darum keine Gedanken machen musste. Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben den Sessel, auf dem Lily noch bis vor kurzem geweint hatte.

Jetzt blickte James in ein vom Schlaf entspanntes Gesicht. Die Tränenspuren waren noch immer auf den zarten Zügen sichtbar, aber bis zum nächsten Morgen würden auch sie getrocknet sein. Fasziniert langte seine Hand in die rote Mähne, die Lily sanft über die Schulter fiel. Sie war erstaunlich weich. Zudem roch Lily ganz zart nach Vanille; ein Shampoo, ein Parfum? Etwas, was James niemals vorher aufgefallen war. Ihre Lippen waren leicht geöffnet und ihr Atem ging ruhig und gleichmäßig. Wie sie so dalag, erinnerte sie kaum an das Mädchen, welches immer über seine und Sirius Streiche schimpfte. Welches Severus Snape schützte oder ihn, James Potter, eiskalt abblitzen ließ. In diesem Moment war sie einfach nur wunderschön und seltsam verletzlich.

Das war jener Moment gewesen, in dem James Versuche mit Lily auszugehen, von einem Spiel zur Ernsthaftigkeit wurde. Der Moment, an dem James Potters Welt begann, Lily als einen Teil von ihr anzusehen. Auch wenn es noch lange dauerte, bis James es sich selbst eingestehen konnte. Noch in den Sommerferien endete seine Beziehung zu Lisa. Laut ihrer Aussage war er seltsam geworden und kümmerte sich nicht mehr richtig um sie. James schaffte es, dass ganze folgende Jahr nicht eine richtige Beziehung zu führen. Natürlich hatte er die eine oder andere kleine Affäre, immerhin war er siebzehn und Teenager, aber leicht fiel es ihm nicht… Immerhin geisterte ihm immer eine gewisse schlafende, rothaarige Schönheit im Geist herum.

--°°-- Rückblick Ende --°°--

„Krone, träumst du?" Sirius Stimme holte James schließlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie hatten die Große Halle erreicht, in der bereits das Mittagessen aufgetragen wurde. „Ich hab Hunger." Mit diesen Worten ließ sich Sirius auf die Bank am Gryffindor-Tisch fallen und langte kräftig zu.

„Als ob du jemals was anderes hättest, Tatze", grinste Remus und setzte sich neben ihn. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus, bemerkte er wie James sich suchend nach Lily umschaute, doch diese stand vermutlich noch immer unter der Dusche.

Zwei Tage später waren die letzten UTZ-Prüfungen in vollem Gange und die Rumtreiber, wie sollte es anders sein, vollkommen geschafft.

„Ich kann nicht mehr, ich glaube ich sterbe." Sirius warf seine Unterlagen lustlos auf den Boden. Wieder einmal waren die vier Jungs bei ihrem Lieblingsplatz, der alten Eiche am See, verabredet.

„Wo ist Wurmschwanz eigentlich hin? In letzter Zeit unternimmt er immer öfter Alleingänge", fragte Sirius, als er sich neben Remus an dem Stamm der Eiche hinab gleiten ließ. Remus aber zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Lass Peter doch, vielleicht wird er auch langsam erwachsen", antwortete James lachend, der sich vor die beiden in Gras fallen ließ.

„Meinst du Wurmschwanz hat ne Freundin?", wurde Sirius jetzt doch aufmerksam. Nun diesmal war es James, der die Schultern zuckte. „Keine Ahnung, ist mir auch egal. Ich bin froh wenn die Prüfungen endlich vorbei sind."

„Sag mal, Moony? Stimmt es, dass Lily ihren UTZ in Astronomie mit einem O abgeschlossen hat?" Diese Frage von Sirius machte auch James schnell wieder aufmerksam. Obwohl er die Augen schloss, hörte er doch aufmerksam zu.

„Zumindest hat Professor Werle so etwas angedeutet. Und hat sie dich jetzt schon überholt?", fragte Remus Sirius, der nachrechnete, ob nun er oder Lily auf dem zweiten Platz der Jahrgangsbesten landen würde.

„Ich wette, dass Lily dieses Jahr Jahrgangsbeste wird." Diese eingeworfene Aussage von James erschütterte Sirius zutiefst. Sein Kiefer segelte zu Boden und es bedurfte zwei Ansätze, bis er zu sprechen anfing.

„Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee? Glaubst du ernsthaft, dass sie dich einholen wird?" James sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Ich hab einfach nur Glück, aber sie strengt sich richtig an. Sie gibt sich echt Mühe. Ich würde mich für sie freuen. Schließlich will sie Heilerin im St. Mungos werden und dafür braucht man nun mal die besten Noten." „Hast du Fieber, Krone? Geht's dir nicht gut? Sollen wir zur Medi-Hexe gehen?" Sirius verstand die Welt nicht mehr! Seit wann beschäftigte sich sein Freund so genau mit Lily Evans? „Und woher weißt du überhaupt was Evans nach der Schule machen will?"

„Ich war letzte Woche mit Mary Wyne aus, eine von ihren Freundinnen. Wir sind durch Zufall drauf zu sprechen gekommen", antwortete James ausweichend.

„Aha?" Sirius Stimme klang nicht sehr überzeugt. Aus diesem Grunde sah Remus die Zeit gekommen einzugreifen. Er wusste nicht genau was in James vorging, aber er war nicht so naiv wie Sirius und konnte sich zumindest einen Teil dazu denken. Zudem schien James noch nicht vorzuhaben, seine Gedanken diesbezüglich zu teilen.

„Morgen schreiben wir Zaubertränke, oder?" fragte er daher ruhig in die Runde.

„Mhhhh, wie ich mich drauf freue", nuschelte Sirius, er legte den Kopf an die Eiche zurück. „ Das einzige Fach, bei dem ich wirklich in die Bücher schauen muss, dabei wollte ich mich doch heute mit Anne treffen."

„Anne Lubion aus Hufflepuff?", fragte James neugierig. „Japp! Ich glaub, ich hab sie soweit, dass wir endlich mal über das dämliche Gekuschel hinaus kommen. Also was denkt ihr? Zaubertränke, Anne, Anne, Zaubertränke."

James grinste. „Ich weiß schon worauf das hinaus läuft."  
„Ja, Krone", meinte Sirius sinnierend, „du hast vollkommen Recht! Zaubertränke sind soooooo uninteressant. Und was werdet ihr machen?"

Remus hielt sein Zaubertränkebuch hoch und Sirius winkte freudlos ab. Tat der Werwolf in den letzten Tagen eigentlich irgendwas anderes als lernen? James schloss erneut die Augen und legte sich, die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, ins Gras zurück. „Ich glaube, ich werde in die Bibliothek gehen und auch ein wenig lernen." „Du spinnst echt, Krone! Wenn du schon lernen willst, dann tu es irgendwo draußen. In der Bibliothek geht man ja bei der Hitze ein. Außerdem sitzen da die ganzen Streber." Sirius pustete sich die Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Doch plötzlich erhellte sich sein Gesicht und er stand auf. „Ihr entschuldigt mich? Anne! Hey Anne, hier!"

Mit diesen Worten war er verschwunden.  
„Was ist denn in der Bibliothek so Besonderes?", fragte Remus mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. James stand auf und streckte sich der Sonne entgegen. „Bücher, nur Bücher. Wir sehen uns, Moony!" Und schon war James Richtung Schloss aufgebrochen.

Am nächsten Tag saßen die Schüler mit rauchenden Köpfen über Ihren Zaubertränken gebeugt. Nicht jedem wollte in der ganzen Aufregung alles so gelingen wie es sollte. Und so schaffte es sogar Sirius seinen Kessel zum Explodieren zu bringen. Nach der Stunde waren dementsprechend alle ein wenig erschöpft. James hatte die halbe Nacht nicht geschlafen, weil er ständig an Lily denken musste. Und Sirius, weil er… Na ja, vermutlich hatte er eine Menge Spaß.

„Lily, warte! Hast du denselben Trank wie ich gebraut? Mann, ich glaub, ich hab es voll versaut." James beobachtete, wie Mary aus ihrer Jahrgangsstufe auf Lily zustürmte und sie mit Fragen bombardierte. Kurz darauf wurde er aber schon aus seiner Betrachtung gerissen und er wandte sich einem wüst schimpfenden Sirius zu. „Kannst du dir vorstellen, dass ich Geierfüße mit Vaoliwurzeln verwechselt habe? Ich fasse es einfach nicht! Allerdings hatte das Zeug echt ne faszinierende Wirkung! Hast du Jennings, am Tisch nebenan, gesehen? Ich hab von dem Zeug übrigens noch was retten können und nicht übel Lust es an jemanden auszuprobieren. Ich glaube, ich weiß auch schon an wem." James folgte Sirius Blick und landete bei keinem geringeren als bei Serverus „Sniffelus" Snape.

„Oh Ja." Sofort hob sich auch James Laune, die durch seinen Schlafmangel zu diesem Zeitpunkt irgendwo tief im Keller war.

Lily Evans war froh, dass sie die Prüfung in Zaubertränke hinter sich gebracht hatte. Sie hatte sich schon Sorgen gemacht, dass vielleicht nicht alles so laufen würde wie es sollte. Schließlich war grade dieses Fach so wichtig für ihre Bewerbung im St. Mungos. Kurz nach dem Ende der Prüfung versammelten sich die Mädchen ihrer Klasse, um sich über ihre Tränke auszulassen. Zusammen wollten sie Richtung Große Halle zum Mittagessen, als ein Ohrenbetäubendes Knallen den Kerkerkorridor erfüllte.

Hustend wedelten Lily und die anderen Mädchen den entstandenen Rauch zu Seite und zum Vorschein kamen ein ziemlich angerusster James Potter, ein angekokelter Sirius Black und eine grüner Severus Snape. Es dauerte nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, bis Lily klar wurden was passiert war. Resigniert verdrehte sie die Augen.

„Was hast du nun wieder angestellt, James Potter?", fragte sie ihr Gegenüber, der leicht ertappt lächelte. Sein Finger zeigte sofort auf Sirius. „Das war seine Schuld", sagte er leise. Lily runzelte die Stirn und auch Sirius hob eine Augenbraue. Lily schaute kurz zu Snape und sah die zerbrochene Phiole am Boden liegen. Dann bildete sich ein Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Sirius Black, solltest du vielleicht ein Wahrheitsserum brauen?" Sirius schluckte. „Ja", kam aus seinem Mund, bevor er die Hände davor zusammen schlug. Lily nickte. Das erklärte zumindest wieso James seinen Freund beschuldigte und nicht irgendeine Ausrede wie sonst erfand. „Vielleicht solltet ihr in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, zumindest bis die Wirkung verfliegt", fügte sie noch lächelnd hinzu. Lily konnte mit Genugtuung James verzweifeltes Nicken sehen bevor sie sich zu Severus Snape umdrehte.

Severus Snape war nie ein beliebter Schüler gewesen. Seinen Höhepunkt fand das Ganze vermutlich darin, dass er immer wieder Opfer der Streiche von James Potter und Sirius Black wurde. Mit James Potter hatte er sowieso noch eine Rechnung offen, er würde ihm niemals verzeihen, dass dieser ihm in jener Nacht das Leben gerettet hatte. Severus wäre lieber gestorben, als in irgendeiner Art und Weise in James Potters Schuld zu stehen. Es gab nur eine Sache auf der Welt, die er mehr verabscheute, als diesen penetranten Wichtigtuer und seine Freunde und das war, von Lily Evans Hilfe zu bekommen. Von… von dieser… von dieser Muggelgeborenen.

Nicht genug, dass James Potter ihn erniedrigte. Lily Evans nett gemeinte Hilfeversuche waren noch schlimmer. Egal wie schroff und unfreundlich er zu ihr war, sie schien einfach nicht zu verstehen, dass er ihre Hilfe nicht wollte. Bisher hatte er sich zurückgehalten und war nie sonderlich direkt geworden. Er fand es einfach unter seiner Würde, sich mit diesem Schlammblut abzugeben. Doch in letzter Zeit gingen ihm die dummen Sprüche seiner Freunde Rosier, Wilkes und der anderen, welche sich immer öfter über die heilige Evans und Retterin des armen Snapes lustig machten, gewaltig auf die Nerven.

Zudem hatte Snape die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan, da es bei der heutigen Prüfung um sein absolutes Lieblingsfach gegangen war: Zaubertränke. Dementsprechend war er auch noch übermüdet. Das Alles, die winzige Portion Wahrheitsserum aus Blacks Trank und den Streich, den ihm James Potter und Sirius Black am heutigen Tag ihrer letzten Prüfungen gespielt hatten, führten vermutlich dazu, dass Severus Snape endgültig der Kragen platzte. Vielleicht hätte Lily Evans etwas davon mitbekommen, wenn sie die Vorzeichen dafür gekannt hätte. So wurde ihr der Moment, als sie sich lächelnd zu Severus umdrehte und ihm die Hand reichte, um ihn aufzuhelfen, zum Verhängnis.

Severus Snapes Gesicht war rot angelaufen. Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Zischen, als er Lilys dargebotene Hand ziemlich brutal zur Seite stieß. „Ich brauche keine Hilfe von dir!" Er rappelte sich aus eigener Kraft hoch und stand dann vor ihr. Unheilvoll und bedrohlich. Die Arme hatte er vor der Brust verschränkt und seine Finger klammerten sich an die Bücher, die er an die Brust gedrückt hielt. Seine schwarzen Augen waren es, die Lily in diesem Moment am meisten beeindruckten. Sie stand da wie zu Stein erstarrt und begriff nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte.

„Ich brauche keine Hilfe eines verdammten Schlammblutes!" Severus Stimme halte durch den dunklen Kerkergang und genauso leer in Lilys Kopf wider. Sie hatte sich nie sonderlich gut mit Severus Snape verstanden. Sie hatte auch nie sonderlichen Wert darauf gelegt, aber so etwas hätte sie auch nicht erwartet. Verzweifelt suchte sie nach Worten, doch sie fand keine, versuchte immer noch zu verarbeiten, was sie grade gehört hatte. „Es… es tut mir… leid. Das wusste ich… nicht." Zum Ende hin war ihre Stimme immer leiser geworden.

Sie wusste selbst, dass es eine dumme Antwort war und vollkommen überflüssig, aber plötzlich fühlte sie sich in ihre Kindheit zurück versetzt. „Unrein!", hörte sie die Stimme ihrer Schwester in sich widerhallen. Sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihren Augen aufstiegen, drehte sich um und lief. Sie wollte einfach weg, sie wollte nicht, dass die anderen ihre Tränen sahen. Alleine sein, dass war es was sie wollte und was sie brauchte. Normalerweise hätte sie nie so offensichtlich reagiert, aber der Stress der mit der letzten Prüfung verflogen war- und die Erinnerung, ließen sie an diesem Tag besonders empfindlich sein.

Lily war schnell verschwunden, so dass sie den Tumult, der plötzlich in den Kerkern herrschte, gar nicht mehr mitbekam. James Potter, der noch immer hinter ihr gestanden hatte, da alles so furchtbar schnell gegangen war, blieb wie viele andere bei den von Snape geäußerten Worten nicht ruhig. Hatte er vor ein paar Minuten noch überlegt, wieso Lily immer in den unpassendsten Momenten auftauchten musste, war er nun zum Zerreißen gespannt. Ehe seine Freunde sich versehen konnten und vor allem, ehe sie reagieren konnten, hatte James seinen Zauberstab gezogen. „Das nimmst du zurück!" Seine Stimme war nicht mehr als ein bedrohliches Flüstern. „Nimm das sofort zurück." Und dann ging alles ganz schnell.

Natürlich verbreiteten sich Gerüchte rasend schnell in Hogwarts. Am Ende erzählten ein paar Erstklässler, es hätte mindestens zehn Tote gegeben. Fakt aber war, dass Slytherin und Gryffindor ihre Zauberstäbe gezückt hatten und das an diesem Mittag einige unschöne Flüche durch die Kerker geflogen waren. Kurz darauf mussten sich die Beteiligten beim Schuldirektor Albus Dumbledore einfinden. Er versuchte den beiden Parteien ins Gewissen zu reden - immerhin reichte es, dass außerhalb Hogwarts eine so düstere Zeit und Stimmung herrschte - mussten solche Dinge auch noch den Schulalltag trüben? Er versuchte sich das Verhalten seiner Schüler mit den trüben Zeiten der Zaubererwelt zu erklären und den Übeltätern klar zu machen, dass sie zumindest noch zwei Tage Schüler von Hogwarts sein würden und sich dementsprechend zu benehmen hatten.

Lily bekam von dem nichts mit. Sie hatte sich auf den Astronomieturm zurückgezogen. Dort saß sie und weinte und weinte und weinte. Der Abend war bereits hereingebrochen, als ihre Tränen endlich versiegten. Trotzdem saß sie noch immer da, an die Turmmauer gelehnt, die Beine an die Brust gezogen und nichts als den weiten Himmel über ihr. Der Wind wehte ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und hatte die Spuren der Tränen schon lange getrocknet. So fand James sie schließlich. Er sagte kein Wort, als er sich neben sie setzte, dann blickte er hinauf in den Himmel. „Er ist wunderschön, oder?", fragte er flüsternd.

Lily lächelte, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, wenn James wieder etwas Dummes gesagt oder angestellt hatte und ihr Blick folgte seinem in das satte, dunkle Blau. „Ja", war alles was sie antwortete. Dann schwiegen beide wieder eine Weile. James beobachtet Lily aus dem Augenwinkel, sie war noch immer so schön, wie damals am Kaminfeuer. „Gehst du mit mir zum Abschlussball?" Lily schaute ihn an und fing dann wieder an zu lächeln. „Du bist echt ein Spinner, James Potter! Außerdem interessiert mich der Abschlussball gar nicht." James schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch, bevor er dieses Mal antwortete: „Das ist eine Lüge und das weißt du ganz genau."

--°°-- Rückblick --°°--

„Wir werden diesen Zauber anwenden, um einen Einblick in uns selbst zu erhalten. Wir alle haben einen Herzenswunsch, einen Traum. Dabei gibt es durchaus verschiedene Dinge, die ins Gewicht fallen können. Wünsche, die euch einen Sinn geben oder aber auch kleiner gesteckte Ziele, wie eure nächste Verabredung am Wochenende oder die Ferien. Es kann sich aber auch um einen guten Job oder Reichtum handeln. Jeder von euch wird da verschiedene Vorstellungen haben und vielleicht hilft euch das Ergebnis sogar bei der Entscheidung über eure Zukunft weiter. Immerhin ist es nur noch knapp ein halbes Jahr bis zu eurem Abschluss. Vielleicht wird nicht jeder mit der Antwort zufrieden sein, aber es drückt doch unser innerstes Selbst aus… "

„Wie langweilig." James ließ betrübt den Kopf auf die Arme fallen. Ihn interessierte der Unterricht nicht wirklich. „Hmmmm", nuschelte Sirius neben ihm in einer ganz ähnlichen Position. „Wir fragen Moony einfach worum es ging", meinte James gelangweilt mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung des Werwolfes, der eifrig mitschrieb. „Fehlanzeige, Krone. Prof. Alvareth will etwas." Genannter Professor ging nun durch die Reihen der Schüler und hielt einen goldenen Kelch vor jeden einzelnen. Die einzelnen Schüler schlossen die Augen und flüsterten dann „Desiderium". Anschließend griffen sie mit der Hand in die blauen Flammen, die dieser ausspuckte, und zogen einen winzigen Zettel hervor.

„Moony, worum geht es und wie genau geht der Spruch?", fragte Sirius nun doch etwas hektisch, denn der Lehrer bewegte sich immer weiter auf sie zu. Remus seufzte geschlagen und erklärte in kurzen Sätzen, dass es in dieser Stunde im Unterricht um die so genannte Sehnsuchtsfindung ging. Nachdem er seinen Freunden den Spruch erklärt hatte, war Professor Alvareth auch schon bei ihnen angelangt. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht und viel Elan, machten sich die Rumtreiber daran etwas über ihre Wünsche zu erfahren. Kaum hatten sie ihre Zettel gezogen, wurde das Ende der Stunde eingeläutet und die vier verließen zusammen den Unterricht.

„Was ist bei dir raus gekommen, Tatze?" Remus setzte sich unter die alte Eiche, die am See stand, und betrachtete noch immer fasziniert den kleinen Zettel den er in der Hand hielt. Sirius ließ sich unelegant neben ihn fallen. „Ein gutes Abendbrot? Merlin ich muss wirklich oberflächlich sein. Und bei dir?" Remus hielt seinem Freund den kleinen Zettel hin. In zierlichen Buchstaben stand „eine Zukunft" darauf. Sichtlich beeindruckt nickte Sirius. Dann drehte er sich zu James, der sich in die Sonne gelegt hatte und in den Himmel starrte.

„Was stand denn auf deinem Zettel, Krone?" James zuckte die Schultern. „Nichts Besonderes…" „Ach komm schon, Krone! Es muss doch was auf den Zettel gestanden haben", harkte sein bester Freund nach. „Ich möchte nicht drüber sprechen, okay!" James drehte sich von seinen Freunden weg und ließ seinen Blick über den See streifen. Lily Evans Wunderbar, jetzt war er schon so von seinen Hormonen gelenkt, dass ein Mädchen seine Sehnsüchte voll beanspruchte und dann auch noch dieses. Sirius und die anderen würden sich bestimmt am Boden kringeln, wenn sie es wüssten. Wieso ging ihm Lily bloß nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?

„Oha, da ist einer aber nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit seinem Ergebnis. Und bei dir ,Wurmschwanz?", fragte Sirius weiter, der sich schnell damit abgefunden hatte, dass James nicht reden würde. Irgendwann würde er es schon aus ihm heraus kitzeln. Nun angesprochener Junge blickte sich leicht panisch um, etwas was seine Freunde bereits gewohnt waren. Dann kaute er auf seiner Lippe und schien zu überlegen was er sagen sollte. Schließlich lachte er gequält auf. „Nicht so wichtig, ist doch sowieso nur Unsinn, oder? Nichts, was man ernst nehmen sollte."

Sirius zuckte die Schultern. Also noch einer, der nicht zufrieden war mit dem Ergebnis.

Es war später Abend, als James aus der Küche in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam. Dieses Mal war er dran gewesen Proviant für eine der Privat-Partys der Rumtreiber aufzutreiben. Nicht, dass es etwas zu feiern gab… Andererseits-, gab es das nicht immer? Als er gegangen war, herrschte noch reger Betrieb vor dem Kamin und nun war es fast wie ausgestorben. Er freute sich, als er Lily sah. Scheinbar hatte sie wieder bis spät Nachts gearbeitet und war über ihren Büchern eingenickt.

Vorsichtig ging er zum Arbeitstisch hinüber. Lily war grade bei einem Aufsatz über Zaubertränke gewesen, bevor ihr die Augen zugefallen waren. Nun atmete sie tief und gleichmäßig. James wollte schon wieder nach oben in den Jungenschlafsaal gehen, als sein Blick auf einen kleinen zusammengefalteten Zettel fiel, der neben ihrem Federetui lag. Sollte es das sein, was er dachte? Er war schon neugierig, was Lilys größter Wunsch war, also wieso nicht einen Blick wagen? Mit zitternder Hand griff er nach dem Zettel und entfaltete ihn. Einen Augenblick stutze er; wo bei ihm nur zwei Worte gestanden hatten, war Lilys Zettel fast vollständig beschrieben. James grinste, vielleicht waren Mädchen ja tatsächlich vielschichtiger als Jungs. Dann versuchte er die dementsprechende kleinere Schrift zu entziffern.

den Abschluss schaffen, meine Eltern stolz machen und Petunia zeigen, dass ich etwas Wert bin! James fragte sich wer diese Petunia wohl war, bevor er noch die letzte Zeile entzifferte. auf dem Abschlussball im Mondschein tanzen . Vorsichtig blickte er auf, diesen letzten Wunsch hätte er von Lily nicht erwartet. Leise knickte er den Zettel und legte in dorthin zurück, woher er ihn genommen hatte.

Auf dem Abschlussball im Mondschein tanzen Das war… niedlich.

--°°-- Rückblick ende --°°--

James öffnete die Augen wieder. „Schließlich freuen wir uns alle auf den Abschlussball, oder?" Lily antwortete ihm nicht. Als das Schweigen zwischen beiden begann unangenehm zu werden, ergriff James wieder das Wort. Es wurde kühler und er hatte keine Lust sich eine Erkältung zu holen. Vor allem aber saß Lily schon eine ganze Weile hier draußen und er war sich sicher, dass sie frieren würde.

„Kommst du mit zum Gryffindorturm? Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich. Mary hat dich überall gesucht." Schweigen. „Du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken darum machen was der Blödmann gesagt hat." „Aber er hatte doch Recht", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Lilys Lächeln auf den Lippen blieb, doch es nahm einen bitteren Zug an. „Was bin ich denn? Weder Muggel noch Hexe, ein Schlammblut eben. Unrein!" Hätte Lily genau hingesehen, hätte sie James Gesichtsausdruck eventuell deuten können.

Zumindest war er mehr als schockiert, dass sie diese Worte in den Mund nahm. Vorsichtig griff er nach ihrer Hand und ignorierte ihr Zusammenzucken. „Du bist kein Schlammblut. Du bist Muggelgeboren, na und? Deswegen bist du nicht unreiner oder reiner als ich… oder Snape… oder Sirius." „Na und?", fragte Lily nach, vorsichtig ließ sie diese Worte wirken. „Ist das wirklich so egal?" James Gesicht erhellte jetzt ein Lächeln. „Ja, es ist egal, mir und den anderen. Denen, denen es nicht egal ist, nun, die sollten dir egal sein." Lily atmete tief durch, es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn sich deswegen zu streiten, sie nickte. „Gut, lass uns gehen." Damit stand sie auf und reichte James ihre Hand, um ihm aufzuhelfen. Das Na und nahm sie mit, zu jenen, die in ihr das Schlammblut sahen und vor allem auch zu ihrer Schwester.

„Äh, Lily?" James stockte mitten im Schritt auf der Treppe. „Ich hab was vergessen. Ich muss noch zur Strafarbeit. Geh am besten alleine zurück." „Strafarbeit? Was hast du nun schon wieder angestellt?", fragte Lily mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. James grinste, „Wegen vorhin. Du weißt schon…" Lily nickte, natürlich die Sache mit Snape. „Würdest du jetzt mit mir ausgehen?" James Frage überraschte Lily zu diesem Zeitpunkt etwas. Aber das Lächeln, das ihr Gesicht erhellt, war echt. „Vergiss es, kein Interesse." Auch James lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern „Dann eben nächstes Mal." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand er zu seiner Strafarbeit. Bei dieser tauchte er mit einem Grinsen auf, etwas was Sirius ganz irre machte. Aber James war sich sicher, dass sich zwischen ihm und Lily etwas geändert hatte. Und Lily? Lily erfuhr erst, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, dass die Hälfte ihrer Klasse zur Strafarbeit aufgebrochen war, weil sie sie verteidigt hatten. Verwundert schüttelte sie den Kopf, da sollte mal jemand aus Potter, Black und den anderen schlau werden.

Wer Severus Snape kannte, der wusste, er würde die Sache nicht einfach auf sich beruhen lassen, er war sehr nachtragend. Nach dem kleinen Duell mit Potter und den anderen Gryffindors und der darauf folgenden „gemeinsamen" Strafarbeit, war seine Wut auf Lily Evans nur noch mehr gewachsen. Er saß noch spät Abends mit Mcnair und Rosier im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zusammen. Es war ein angenehmes Schweigen das diesen erfüllte. Die Schüler der unteren Klassen waren bereits zu Bett gegangen und auch die anderen Siebtklässler hatten sich nach der Strafarbeit möglichst schnell verdrückt. So knisterte nur das Feuer im Kamin, als Snapes Stimme die Ruhe durchbrach. „Ich werde das der kleinen Schlampe zurückzahlen! So einfach kommt sie mir nicht davon." McNair gähnte ungeniert, „Und was willst du tun? Sie vergiften?" „Wäre ne Möglichkeit, oder?", meinte Rosier und setzte sich jetzt aufrecht hin. „Es wäre eine Möglichkeit", grinste auch Snape.

Es war später nicht nachweisbar, was genau am nächsten Morgen in der großen Halle geschah. Es konnte auch nie restlos aufgeklärt werden, ob es sich nun um Gift handelte, wie einige Schüler behaupteten, oder einfach nur um einen Virus, der Lily erwischt hatte- etwas von dem die Lehrer ausgingen. Nun, Lily bekam einmal mehr von dem Geschehen nichts mit. Sie war in der Großen Halle zum Frühstück gewesen und kurz bevor sie zum Unterricht gehen wollte, wurde ihr schummerig. Dann ging alles ganz schnell, sie spürte einen stechenden Schmerz in der Schläfe und faste sich an die Stirn. Kurz flackerte die Frage vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, warum sie so schwitze, dann wurde die Welt um sie herum auch schon dunkel. Mit einem lauten Krachen fielen zuerst ihre Bücher zu Boden und schließlich Lily selbst.

„Er hat etwas in ihren Tee geschüttet, ich sag dir das!" Remus war ganz außer sich. „Ich habe es gesehen. Es passierte, als er sich mit Mary unterhalten hat, sie saß doch direkt neben Lily. Du weißt schon: als Rosier Lilys Buch aus Versehen herunter geworfen hat und sie hat sich noch danach gebückt. Ich bin mir ganz sicher." Der Werwolf in menschlicher Gestalt tigerte unentwegt im Zimmer der Rumtreiber herum. „Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Die Lehrer glauben mir doch sowieso nicht. Niemand würde mir das glauben. Nicht nach der Geschichte von gestern."„Wir glauben dir ja, Remus", versuchte Sirius seinen Freund zu beruhigen. „Aber solange nichts eindeutig nachgewiesen wird..."

Remus seufzte. „Weißt du wo James ist?" „Ich glaube er wollte zum Krankenflügel und sehen wie es Lily geht."

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal und James kam herein. Aufgeregt fragten Remus und Sirius nach Lilys Befinden. „Es geht ihr den Umständen entsprechend gut. Sie hat Fieber, hohes Fieber." James warf sich auf sein Bett. „Davon war heute Morgen überhaupt noch nichts zu erkennen. Sie hat überhaupt keine Anzeichen gezeigt. Auch Mary ist sich da ganz sicher." „Hast du sie gefragt was Rosier von ihr wollte?", fragte Sirius. James schnaufte ungehalten. „Angeblich ein Date. Sie war ganz überrascht, weil er bisher kein Interesse gezeigt hatte. Sie hat ihm aber nen Korb gegeben."

Die drei schwiegen eine Weile. Schließlich brach Remus die Stille. „Und das an unserem letzten Tag. Ist euch klar, dass Lily den Abschlussball deswegen verpasst?" Sirius nickte. „Ist schon ne Schande, oder?"  
Plötzlich sprang James auf, es hatte schon die ganze Zeit in ihm gebrodelt und nun suchte es sich einen Weg an die Oberfläche. „Dieser Mistkerl!", zischte er, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und verschwand Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius, von James Verhalten irritiert, folgte ihm. „James, was hast du vor?" „Ich werde mir diesen Mistkerl vorknöpfen." Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Sei nicht dumm! Glaubst du nicht, er wird drauf gefasst sein?" James drehte sich nicht einmal um. „Das ist mir egal." „Tja, bleibt uns wohl nichts anderes übrig mit zu gehen! Was denkst du, Moony?" Remus zuckte mit den Schultern und gemeinsam folgten sie einem Wutschnaubenden James Potter durch Hogwarts.

Lily fühlte sich noch immer erschöpft und ausgelaugt. Erst, als es einen Tumult an der Tür des Krankenflügels gab, drehte sie den Kopf, um sich anzusehen, was dort so einen Aufruhr verursachte.  
Unter Aufsicht von Professor Dumbledore, der vor Wut zu kochen schien, und Professor McGonagall, wurden drei Slytherins sowie ihre Klassenkameraden Sirius, James und Remus hereingeführt. Alle sahen mehr als nur ein bisschen mitgenommen aus. Remus blutete aus der Nase und Sirius hatte eine tiefe Schnittwunde über dem Auge, aus dem noch immer frisches Blut floss. James sah noch am wenigsten mitgenommen aus. Allerdings hielt er sich ziemlich verkrampft die Seite. Die Slytherins selbst sahen auch nicht sonderlich besser aus. Snape, der auch dabei war, wie Lily jetzt erkannte, hatte ein geschwollenes Auge und eine ziemlich dicke Lippe. Die anderen beiden waren mehr oder weniger im Gesicht lädiert. Zerrissene Kleidung deutete deutlich darauf hin, dass diesmal die Fäuste geflogen waren und nicht die Flüche. Lily seufzte innerlich, ihr Kopf war immer noch wie in Watte gehüllt. Trotzdem war ihr bewusst, dass die drei sich vermutlich mal wieder geprügelt hatten.

Als die Medi-Hexe, Madame Leane, sah, dass Lily wach war, kam sie zu ihr herüber und zog die Vorhänge ums Bett zu. Mit einem Lächeln drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Lily um. „Schlaf, Mädchen, das hilft dem Fieber, deinen Körper zu verlassen." Und als wären ihre Worte eine Beschwörung gewesen, fielen Lily die Augen zu. Am Rande ihres schwindenden Bewusstseins hörte sie die aufgeregten Stimmen der Jungen, doch sie verstand nicht mehr was sie sagten.

Als Lily das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, fühlte sie sich bereits viel besser. Ein Blick in Richtung des hohen Fensters verriet ihr, dass es bereits begann dunkel zu werden. Heute also würde ihre Abschlussnacht sein- und sie? Vielleicht wenn sie versuchen würde die Medi-Hexe zu überreden…? Nein, vermutlich würde sie mindestens noch den Rest dieser Nacht auf der Krankenstation verbringen, bevor es morgen zurück nach London gehen würde. Ihr kamen die Tränen beim Gedanken daran, dass sie damit ihre Abschlussfeier verpassen würde. Vor allem aber das letzte Zusammensein mit ihren Freunden. Wer wusste den schon, ob sie sich danach je wieder sehen würden? Natürlich hatte sie sich fest vorgenommen in Kontakt mit Mary und den anderen zu bleiben, aber… Heute Nacht wäre eine wundervolle Gelegenheit gewesen, noch einmal die sieben langen und manchmal harten Jahre Revue passieren zu lassen. Sich noch einmal von allen zu verabschieden und ein wenig den geschafften Lebensabschnitt zu feiern.

„Hey, weinst du?" Entsetzt zuckte Lily zusammen, ehe sie sich fast genau so schnell wieder gefangen hatte. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass noch jemand mit ihr auf der Krankenstation lag. Nun aber musste sie feststellen, dass zwischen den Vorhängen, die noch immer um ihr Bett gezogen waren, James Potters Gesicht hereinschaute. Schnell wischte sich Lily die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Was machst du hier?", fragte sie etwas verwirrt.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dumbledors Bestrafung weil wir uns noch immer wie kleine Jungs benehmen. Er meint dann müssten wir auch mit den Konsequenzen leben." Lily runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Oh", meinte James schnell als er merkte das Lily den Zusammenhang nicht Begriff. „Wir haben uns Geprügelt und als Strafe sind dieses mal unsere Verletzungen nicht geheilt wurden. Sirius und Remus gehen mit ziemlich eingedellten Gesichtern zum Abschlussball und die Slys sehen auch nicht sonderlich besser aus." James versuchte zu Lachen verzog aber sofort das Gesicht und griff sich an die Seite. „Und was machst du noch hier?" fragte Lily skeptisch.

James seufzte und trat nun vollkommen durch den Vorhang. Resigniert zog er sein Nachthemdoberteil ein Stück nach oben. Darunter konnte man den weißen Verband leuchten sehen. „Drei gebrochene Rippen. Deswegen musste ich hier bleiben. Und Madame Leane wollte es partout nicht heilen." Er ließ den Stoff wieder fallen. „Scheint, als würde ich dir heute Gesellschaft leisten." Lily nickte, in Wahrheit war sie froh, heute nicht ganz alleine zu sein. Da nahm sie dann sogar James Potters Anwesenheit in Kauf. „Darf ich?" James Frage holte Lily aus ihren Grübeleien. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie begriff, dass er gefragt hatte, ob er die Vorhänge aufziehen konnte und schließlich nickte sie.

Mit einem Seufzen ließ sich James nach getaner Arbeit auf das Bett neben Lily nieder. Er hatte mehr Schmerzen als er zugeben würde, aber alleine die Tatsache, dass er den heutigen Abend mit Lily Evans verbringen würde, machte das Ganze mehr als wett. Er war nur zur Beobachtung geblieben und weil Madame Leane Angst hatte, er würde heute Abend zuviel herumspringen. Junge Leute neigten dazu auf solchen Festen in seltsamen Formationen durch die Gegend zu hopsen , wie sie es ausdrückte. Gut, sein erstes Rondevouz mit Lily hatte er sich eigentlich anders vorgestellt, vielleicht ein wenig… romantischer, aber man musste halt nehmen was man bekommen konnte! Und bei Merlin, eine bessere Gelegenheit würde er vermutlich nie bekommen.

Sirius war gar nicht begeistert gewesen, dass James als einziger auf der Krankenstation zurück bleiben sollte und hatte lautstark Einspruch erhoben. Die Slytherins hatten den Raum bereits wieder verlassen und Madame Leane legte gerade den Verband um James Rippen, als Remus plötzlich der Kragen platze.  
„Sirius Black. Bist du so naiv oder willst du es nicht kapieren? Unser lieber James hier", dabei deutete er mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf eben Genannten. „will bestimmt nichts anderes, als den heutigen Tag auf der Krankenstation zu verbringen. Wie kann ein einzelner Mensch nur so… so… dumm sein. Mittlerweile dürfte jeder, der Augen im Kopf hat, mitbekommen haben, dass James Potter ständig um Lily Evans herum schleicht. Sie in jeder sich ihm bietenden Gelegenheit erwähnt und ständig verteidigt! Oder glaubst du, er hat das heute gemacht um die Ehre der Gryffindors zu verteidigen? So naiv kannst du doch gar nicht sein!"

Remus hatte während der ganzen Rede verzweifelt die Hände gerungen und James wiederum hatte verzweifelt versucht, ihn mit Gesten dazu zu bringen, ruhiger zu sprechen. Immerhin lag seine Angebetete nur ein paar Betten weiter und musste nicht unbedingt alles mitbekommen. Das Ganze hatte vermutlich ein sehr interessantes Bild abgegeben. Gerade weil James die Arme über den Kopf hielt, um Madame Leane ihre Arbeit machen zu lassen.

Danach hatte Sirius gar nichts mehr gesagt, er war beleidigt. James wusste, dass er sich noch einiges von ihm würde anhören müssen. Es war ja nicht so, dass Sirius Lily nicht mochte, im Gegenteil! Ihre Art hatte ihm immer recht gut gefallen und natürlich war er nicht blind gewesen, er hatte es sich nur nicht vorstellen können. Lily und James waren zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Menschen. Lily war beliebt, fleißig, witzig und gewissenhaft. James war beliebt und witzig, was das Einzige war, was beide gemein hatten. Und schließlich musste er sich, wenn James wirklich bereit war eine feste Beziehung einzugehen, eingestehen, dass er eben nicht mehr die Hauptrolle in Krones Leben spielte. Kurzum: Sirius hatte es verdrängt, es nicht sehen wollen. So darauf gestoßen, blieb ihm aber nichts anderes mehr übrig. Eine Sache, mit der er erst einmal fertig werden musste. Doch Remus war sich ganz sicher, sollte es zwischen James und Lily jemals etwas werden, etwas, über das er sich gar nicht so sicher war, würde Sirius das akzeptieren und Lily würde bald genauso zu ihrer Clique gehören wie er oder Peter.

James schüttelte den Kopf. Mit Sirius würde er sich später befassen. Sein Blick wanderte im sterilen Zimmer umher und blieb an etwas hängen, was ihm schon die ganze Zeit ein Dorn im Auge gewesen war.

„Schicke Blumen", meinte er beiläufig. Lily blickte auf die Rosen, die neben ihrem Bett in einer Vase standen und nickte. „Von Davis, er wollte eigentlich mit mir zum Ball." „Oh, und?", fragte James hellhörig geworden und Davis in Gedanken auf seine Liste potentieller Rivalen ganz oben vermerkend. Nicht, dass er Lily nicht auch mehr als einmal gefragt hatte, ob sie mit ihm zum Ball gehen würde! Aber sie hatte die Frage immer als einen seiner Scherze abgetan und entsprechend geantwortet. „Ich hatte noch nicht zugesagt und jetzt… Tja, ich denke nicht, dass die mich heute Abend hier raus lassen."

Lilys Lachen klang bitter und wieder musste James an den kleinen Zettel denken auf dem Auf dem Abschlussball im Mondschein tanzen gestanden hatte. „Es tut mir leid." Lily schaute James verwundert an. „Dafür kannst du wohl am aller wenigsten." Kurze Zeit hingen beide ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. „Wer ist Petunia?", durchbrach schließlich James Stimme die Stille. „Meine Schwester, woher.." „Ich hab euch mal über sie sprechen gehört", versuchte James seinen Ausrutscher wieder wett zu machen. Lily nahm es so hin.

„Was ist das?", fragte Lily und setzte sich auf. „Die Glocken, die das Ende unserer Schulzeit einläuten, würde ich sagen." Auch James schaute nun zu der geschlossenen Tür des Krankenflügels, hinter der man das Schlagen einer Turmglocke hören konnte.

„Jetzt öffnen sich die Türen der Großen Halle und die Schüler in ihren Kleidern und Umhängen betreten sie. Es werden noch einige Reden gehalten und dann wird richtig gefeiert. Als ob ich dort rumhüpfen würde." Lily schmunzelte bevor sie, als wäre sie erstaunt über die Tatsache, endgültig feststellte: „Toll, jetzt verpassen wir beide tatsächlich unsere Abschlussfeier."

Lily legte sich wieder zurück und lauschte den langsam verklingenden Glockenklang. Sie hatte von dieser Tradition gehört. Sie verkündete das Ende der Schulzeit. Ein neues Leben. Plötzlich war man auch in den Augen der Erwachsenen erwachsen . Durch das Fenster hinter ihrem Bett wanderte der Mondschein.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Lily drehte den Kopf. James stand vor ihrem Bett und verbeugte sich vor ihr, so gut es mit einem Verband um die Rippen ging. Einen winzigen Moment lang war Lily sprachlos, doch dann rappelte sie sich wieder auf. Sie überlegte, ob das Ganze wieder ein schlechter und typischer James-Potter-Scherz war. „Du machst dich doch nicht lustig über mich, oder?", fragte sie daher zaghaft nach. James schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich meine es ganz ernst." Lily runzelte noch einmal die Stirn, schwang dann aber doch die Beine über den Bettrand und versuchte vorsichtig, ob sie aufstehen konnte. Es reichte ein winziger Moment der Unsicherheit und James war an ihrer Seite. Vorsichtig half er ihr ein, zwei Schritte zu gehen. Lily war rot geworden und versuchte dies nun zu überspielen. Sie schaute an sich hinab und seufzte. „Das Ideale Ballkleid", meinte sie und zupfte an ihrem Nachthemd. James runzelte einen Augenblick die Stirn und schien nachzudenken. Und dann kam ihm die Idee. „Warte einen Moment." Ehe Lily sich versehen konnte, hatte er eines der Krankenbetten von seinem Laken befreit und drapierte es vorsichtig um Lily.

Als er fertig war, begutachtete er sie noch einmal von oben bis unten. „Sehr schön! Vielleicht die falsche Farbe: Es sieht eher nach Brautkleid, als nach Ballkleid aus, aber…" „James! Lass das!" Lily war bei diesen Worten rot geworden. Sie hasste solche Anspielungen und dann mussten sie bestimmt nicht von James Potter kommen. James grinste. „Das können wir aber ändern." Er holte seinen Zauberstab vom Nachtisch seines Bettes und murmelte ein paar Worte. Das helle Licht verwandelte Lilys Laken von Weiß in ein sanftes Grün. "Jetzt passt es zu deinen Augen. Ich kenn leider den Zauberspruch nicht, um daraus ein richtiges Kleid zu machen, deswegen… Also ich meine…" Lily schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte. „Nein, das ist perfekt."

James nickte, dann sah er sich um und grinste wieder. Schnell war ein zweites Laken besorgt, welches er sich nun um die Schultern schlang. Zu Lily meinte er nur: „Festumhang, welche Farbe denkst du?" Lily überlegte einen winzigen Moment, bis sie sich für Rot entschied. Also verwandelte James auch seinen Umhang . Lily tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Lippe. „Jetzt fehlt nur noch eines." „Was?", fragte James verdattert. „Darf ich?" Vorsichtig deutete Lily auf James Zauberstab, den dieser noch immer in der Hand hielt. James blickte auf den Stab und dann auf Lilys ausgestreckten Arm, bevor er ihn ihr mit einem Lächeln übergab. Das war das erste Mal, dass Lily schluckte. Seinen Zauberstab gab man schließlich nicht einfach so aus der Hand und trotzdem hatte James ihr seinen ohne Bedenken gereicht. „Danke", hauchte sie, bevor sie die Augen schloss und den Zauberstab vorsichtig durch die Luft gleiten ließ. Aus dem Nichts erklangen zärtliche Klaviertöne. Nun wurde auch James klar was gefehlt hatte und lächelnd nahm er den Stab wieder entgegen.

Und so fragte ein in Laken gehüllter James Potter eine ebenfalls in Laken gehüllte Lily Evans an diesem Abend ein zweites Mal, ob sie mit ihm tanzen würde. Dieses Mal sagte sie nicht nein.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da fühlte Lily, wie sie langsam schwach wurde. James und sie waren sehr vorsichtig miteinander umgegangen, etwas, was nach seinen Verletzungen und ihrem Fieber eine Selbstverständlichkeit war. Trotzdem ging Lilys Atem schneller. James nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte die Worte, die er schon die ganze Zeit hatte sagen wollen. „Du… du darfst dich gerne anlehnen oder wenn du aufhören willst?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihn dann vorsichtig an seine Schulter.

„Aber bilde dir nichts drauf ein", nuschelte Lily lächelnd in die warme Schulter von James. So tanzten sie lange Zeit und als Lily nicht mehr konnte, hob James sie auf seine Arme. „James, pass auf!" Erschrocken klammerte sich Lily an dem warmen Körper. James konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Trotzdem biss er die Zähne zusammen, als ihn seine Rippen wieder zu piesacken begannen. „Das geht schon irgendwie. Du solltest mehr essen, du bist viel zu leicht", versuchte er seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen. Trotzdem konnte Lily die leichte Röte sehen, die James Wangen zierte, etwas was ihr an dem Draufgänger immer besser gefiel. Vorsichtig brachte er sie zu ihrem Bett und setzte sie darauf ab. Dann ließ er sich neben ihr nieder. „Danke", flüsterte Lily leise. Die Situation war für beide nicht sonderlich leicht. Die Musik spielte noch immer im Hintergrund und der Mond schien noch immer durch die hohen Fenster, auch wenn er bereits weit gewandert war.

Schließlich räusperte James sich. „Nun, gehst du in den Sommerferien mit mir aus?" Lily war einen Moment lang etwas erstaunt, aber dann lächelte sie, ehrlich und warm. „Vielleicht, einmal oder so? Wenn du dich benehmen kannst." Mehr hatte James ja auch nicht verlangt.

Madame Leane fand die beiden am nächsten Morgen aneinander gekuschelt und in Bettlaken gewickelt vor. Der Zauber dieser Nacht war lange verschwunden. Keine Musik, die in der Luft schwebte und keine Farbe, die aus simplen Bettlaken Ballkleider machte. Madame Leane runzelte die Stirn. Wieder Betten die neu zu beziehen waren und die nächste Zeit vielleicht ein wenig Ruhe. Schließlich würden ein paar Störenfriede die Schule heute verlassen und ins Leben hinaustreten. Seufzend ging sie zu Lily und James hinüber um sie zu wecken. Sie war mehr als erleichtert, als sie feststellte, dass beide unter den Bettlaken noch voll bekleidet waren. Ja, ein gewisses Maß an Ordnung und Sitte sollte schon eingehalten werden.

Und Lily und James? Sie gingen miteinander aus. Nicht nur einmal, sondern immer öfters, sie lernten sich kennen und sogar lieben. Auch Sirius Black konnte sich schlussendlich damit abfinden, seinen besten Freund zu teilen. Schließlich war es das ganze letzte Jahr nicht wirklich anders gewesen.

**_Ende_**


End file.
